Yu-Gi-Oh! Make Way for the Interdimensional Champions!
by Kasha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: What if 6 people from our world were somehow transported to the Yu-Gi-Oh verse after Atem and Yugi were done with their duel where Atem lost? This is their story.
1. The Team From Hell?

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Make Way for the Interdimensional Champions!**_

_What if 6 people from our world were somehow transported to the Yu-Gi-Oh verse after Atem and Yugi were done with their duel where Atem lost? This is their story._

_**Chapter 1 The Team from Hell?**_

Kasha, Yukiko, Jonas, Mee, Stephan, and Brenda all were standing in the hallway of their high school, talking about the awesomeness that is Yu-Gi-Oh when a portal opened up above them and they were swallowed up in it, scaring their principle, Mr. Gilder, shitless…. Literally, he shat himself right there in the hallway. They traveled through the portal until they arrived inside of an office.

"My my! What an unexpected thing!" a familiar voice to them sounded.

Kasha looked up to see someone that he thought that he would never meet, and that was logical being as the person he was looking at, was supposed to be fictional. He was looking at none other than the maker of the Duel Monster game, Maximillion Pegasus Crawford.

"Can I help you 6 individuals? Perhaps you want me to make you a new deck? It's been a while since I had my Millennium Eye, but I can tell that you 6 will be great alone, but unstoppable together." Pegasus stated happily.

Kasha looked at the others with a smile and asked for a pencil and a couple sheets of paper.

When Pegasus gave him the utensils he wrote down his decks and handed them back to him when Pegasus promised to make any card he wanted.

_**Deck 1**_

_**Named: Bitch Slifer**_

_**Monsters**_

_Slifer the Sky Dragon x3_

_Battle Footballer x3_

_Junk Defender x3_

_Destiny Hero Defender x3_

_Charcoal Impachi x3_

_Exodia the Forbidden One_

_Left Hand of the Forbidden One_

_Right Hand of the Forbidden One_

_Left Leg of the Forbidden One_

_Right Leg of the Forbidden One_

_Gem-Knight Sapphire x3_

_Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World x3_

_Soul Tiger x3_

_Destiny Hero Diamond Dude x3_

_**Spells**_

_Wave-Motion Cannon x3_

_Swords of Revealing Light x3_

_One Day of Piece x3_

_Infinite Cards_

_Cup of Ace x3_

_Destiny Draw x3_

_Heart of the Underdog_

_**Traps**_

_Appropriate_

_**Deck 2**_

_**Named: Malefic 3**_

_**Monsters**_

_Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon x3_

_Malefic Stardust Dragon x3_

_Malefic Rainbow Dragon x3_

_Malefic Cyber End Dragon x3_

_Malefic Truth Dragon_

_Junk Defender x3_

_Goblin Attack Force x3_

_Destiny Hero Defender x3_

_Blue-Eyes White Dragon x3_

_Stardust Dragon x3_

_Rainbow Dragon x3_

_Cyber End Dragon x3_

_**Spells**_

_Terraforming x2_

_Malefic World x2_

_Field Barrier x2_

_Heavy Storm_

_**Traps**_

_Mirror Force x2_

_Magic Cylinder x3_

_Draining Shield x3_

_Malefic Claw Stream x3_

_Astral Barrier_

_Spirit Barrier_

_Return from the Different Dimension_

_Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror x3_

_**Deck 3**_

_**Named: Zawa Destroyer**_

_**Monsters**_

_Exodia the Forbidden One_

_Left Arm of the Forbidden One_

_Left Leg of the Forbidden One_

_Right Leg of the Forbidden One_

_Right Arm of the Forbidden One_

_Battle Footballer x3_

_Charcoal Impachi x3_

_Gem-Knight Sapphire x3_

_Destiny Hero Defender x3_

_Junk Defender x3_

_Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World x3_

_Soul Tiger x3_

_**Spells**_

_Heart of the Underdog x3_

_Infinite Cards x3_

_Cup of Ace x3_

_Second Coin Toss x3_

_**Traps**_

_Appropriate x3_

_Draining Shield x3_

_Mirror Force x2_

_Magic Cylinder x3_

_**Deck 4**_

_**Named: Level Up**_

_**Monsters**_

_Armed Dragon LV3_

_Armed Dragon LV5_

_Armed Dragon LV7_

_Armed Dragon LV10_

_Dark Lucius LV4_

_Dark Lucius LV6_

_Dark Lucius LV8_

_Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4_

_Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6_

_Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8_

_Mystic Swordsman LV2_

_Mystic Swordsman LV4_

_Mystic Swordsman LV6_

_Silent Magician LV4_

_Silent Magician LV8_

_Silent Swordsman LV3_

_Silent Swordsman LV5_

_Silent Swordsman LV7_

_Ultimate Insect LV1_

_Ultimate Insect LV3_

_Ultimate Insect LV5_

_Ultimate Insect LV7_

_Junk Defender x3_

_Destiny Hero Defender x3_

_**Spells**_

_Level Up x3_

_Mist Body x3_

_**Traps**_

_Draining Shield x3_

_Mirror Force x2_

_Magic Cylinder x3_

When Pegasus saw the 4 decks he had to whistle because they were designed well. He then smiled and said that he would get on it right away.

Then Yukiko came up with her decks.

_**Deck 1**_

_**Named: Destroyer**_

_**Monsters**_

_Man-Eater Bug x3_

_Des Koala x3_

_Des Lacooda x3_

_Guardian Sphinx x3_

_Nobleman-Eater Bug x3_

_Stealth Bird x3_

_Swarm of Locusts x3_

_Swarm of Scarabs x3_

_**Spells**_

_Dark Room of Nightmare x3_

_Dark Snake Syndrome x3_

_Level Limit-Area B_

_Meteor of Destruction x3_

_Poison of the Old Man x3_

_Wave-Motion Cannon x3_

_**Traps**_

_Bad Reaction to Simochi x3_

_Gift Card x3_

_Gravity Bind_

_Ominous Fortunetelling x3_

_Eye of Truth x3_

_Ordeal of a Traveler x3_

_**Deck 2**_

_**Named: Arrival of Exodia**_

_**Monsters**_

_Exodia the Forbidden One_

_Left Arm of the Forbidden One_

_Left Leg of the Forbidden One_

_Right Leg of the Forbidden One_

_Right Arm of the Forbidden One_

_Battle Footballer x3_

_Soul Tiger x3_

_Gem-Knight x3_

_Charcoal Impachi x3_

_Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World x3_

_Cardcar D x3_

_Cyber Valley x3_

_Dark Mimic LV1_

_Dark Mimic LV3_

_**Spells**_

_Cup of Ace x3_

_Broken Bamboo Sword x3_

_Golden Bamboo Sword x3_

_Heart of the Underdog_

_Shard of Greed x3_

_Mist Body x3_

_**Traps**_

_Mirror Force_

_Reckless Greed x3_

_DNA Checkup x3_

_Card of Sacrifice x3_

_Appropriate x3_

_**Deck 3**_

_**Named: Malefic 4**_

_**Monsters**_

_Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon x3_

_Malefic Stardust Dragon x3_

_Malefic Rainbow Dragon x3_

_Malefic Cyber End Dragon x3_

_Malefic Truth Dragon_

_Junk Defender x3_

_Goblin Attack Force x3_

_Destiny Hero Defender x3_

_Blue-Eyes White Dragon x3_

_Stardust Dragon x3_

_Rainbow Dragon x3_

_Cyber End Dragon x3_

_**Spells**_

_Terraforming x2_

_Malefic World x2_

_Field Barrier x2_

_Heavy Storm_

_**Traps**_

_Mirror Force x2_

_Magic Cylinder x3_

_Draining Shield x3_

_Malefic Claw Stream x3_

_Astral Barrier_

_Spirit Barrier_

_Return from the Different Dimension_

_Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror x3_

Pegasus whistled once more at the sheer aptitude these people were making their decks. They were even making room for the Team Duels with their abilities. Then Jonas walked forth with his 2 decks. An Exodia Deck and a Malefic Deck. Mee walked forth and handed his paper in asking for a Dinosaur Deck above the capabilities of Rex Raptor, A Six Samurai Deck, a Malefic Deck, and an Exodia Deck. Brenda walked to him and asked for a Malefic Deck and a Spell Caster deck. Stephan walked forth asking for an Obelisk Deck, a Sacred Beast Deck, and a Wicked God Deck. Pegasus agreed after a shiver at the sheer aptitude these 6 people were showing in making their decks.

He told them that he would have their decks completed the next evening and went to work.

Little did they know is that Pegasus was creating other cards just for the 6 of them.

They smiled as they went to explore the place and they found out that they were in the Yu-Gi-Oh verse version of California.

They stayed that night at the Illusion Industry Hotel that Pegasus provided for them and then when they got up they were also presented with customized Duel Disks.

Kasha's was Blood Red with Black swirls with foot long spikes coming out of it, it's card placer was sharpened to the point that it could cut through metal! The light was red as well and it had a compartment in it to where he could stash his personal things.

Yukiko's was Blue with White Swirls with spikes on it that were slightly shorter than Kasha's and her card placer was also sharpened to the point it could cut through metal!

Stephan had one that changed colors depending upon his mood and when it was off of his arm, it was clear, as if it was made of glass and upon close inspection, it was made of tempered glass.

Mee had one was made of a wood that upon closer inspection, was as hard as steel and was lighter than aluminum foil. It was sharpened to the point that it could have been used as a weapon.

Jonas and Brenda got a metal ones that became retractable and looked like they were glowing an eerie green color. They were also sharpened to the point that it could have been considered a weapon. It was considering that on the tips was a purple liquid that upon closer inspection was poison and on the spikes was a black liquid that upon even closer inspection, was the antidote.

They smiled as they observed them and smirked even harder as the sun set and a knock on the door told them of Pegasus's arrival.

Kasha answered the door and Pegasus handed them their decks, a gauntlet with 20 star shaped holes in it, 2 star chips, and 2 cards and told them that he is having another Duelist Kingdom Tournament and that they were invited and that it would take place within a month and that they should keep their Egyptian God Card Decks under lock and key, until later. He told them to use either Exodia or Malefic. He even told them that if they wanted, it could be a Team Duel where they could present their team name.

They thanked Pegasus and went on with their business. Kasha and Yukiko went to Domino and went inside of the Game Shop and met Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, and Mai Valentine. Duke Devlin was there too, but he wasn't doing much of anything, except arguing with Seto Kaiba. Kasha intervened and asked the old man whom was cowering in fear from the loud noises," Hey…. What's going on here?"

"Well… that Kaiba boy there came in and challenged my grandson, Yugi to a duel for the Egyptian God Cards! My grandson understandably refused. He just lost his friend, the great pharaoh of Egypt: Atem. Now they just want some peace and quiet, but Kaiba won't leave them alone."

Kasha smiled and said," Hey Kaiba! How about you duel me instead? It would be good to see how good I am for the new Duelist Kingdom Tournament hosted by Illusion Industries."

"I DON'T WANT TO DUEL YOU! I WANT TO DUEL THE KING OF GAMES!" Kaiba yelled.

"Tell you what… we duel and if I win, you leave these guys alone and don't bother them again until the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, if you win… you get these." Kasha held up his 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons making everyone's eyes widen.

"H-How?" Kaiba asked.

"I happen to be a good friend of Maximillion Pegasus Crawford and he just so happen to owe me quite a few favors." Kasha said.

"Heh…. Fine… Let's Duel!" Kaiba said.

**Kaiba:8000**

**Kasha:8000**

Yukiko showed a coin to the competitors and flipped it with Kaiba calling Heads and leaving Kasha with Tails. It ended up being Tails so Kasha opted to go first.

He drew 6 cards whilst Kaiba drew 5. He then smirked at his hand.

"I activate the Field Spell Malefic World and the continuous spell card Field Barrier! Then I banish my Rainbow Dragon to summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon in attack mode. I then throw down a face down and end my turn." Kasha stated.

Cards in Hand

**Kasha: 0**

**Kaiba:6 (drew since it was his turn)**

On the field

**Kasha: Malefic Rainbow Dragon 4000/0**

**1 card in the Spell and Trap Card Zone**

**Kaiba: None.**

"I activate White Dragon Ritual! I sacrifice Des Feral Imp to summon Paladin of White Dragon! Next I activate it's special ability! I sacrifice Paladin of White Dragon to Summon Blue- Eyes White Dragon! And with that I'll end my turn."

On the Field

**Kasha: Malefic Rainbow Dragon 4000/0**

**1 card in the Spell and Trap Card Zone**

**Kaiba: Blue Eyes White Dragon 3000/2500**

**None**

Kasha smirked which confused Kaiba for all he needed now was a Polymerization and he even had a Monster Reborn.

"I activate the effect of my field spell: Malefic World! I choose 3 Malefic Monsters and you have to choose the one I put in my hand at random… choose." Kasha stated.

Kaiba had a hunch that Kasha picked 3 of the same card and he couldn't be more wrong as Kasha put the other 2 back into the deck and proceeded to activate his facedown which turned out to be a Trap Card called Malefic Claw Stream.

"I can only activate this card if I have a Malefic monster on the field. What it does is it destroys _one_ monster on your side of the field. Since you only have one, I choose Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kasha yelled.

Kaiba watched as his dragon was destroyed and then he suffered a massive blow from the monster known as Malefic Rainbow Dragon.

**Kasha: 8000**

**Kaiba: 4000**

Kaiba couldn't believe it. This nobody was owning him! He growled in irate as he drew and smirked even more.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and next I activate my Polymerization card and fuse my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons together to summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba yelled.

Kasha smirked even more.

"Now! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack his Malefic Rainbow Dragon!" Kaiba yelled enthusiastically.

**Kasha:7500**

**Kaiba:4000**

Kasha laughed and told Kaiba that he did exactly what he had wanted him to do. He then paid half of his life points to summon his Malefic Truth Dragon that Kaiba had chosen.

**Kaiba:4000**

**Kasha: 3750**

On the field

**Kasha: Malefic Truth Dragon 5000/5000**

**Kaiba: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon 4500/3800**

Then Kasha drew and smirked even more as he set one more card and sent his Malefic Truth Dragon to attack.

**Kasha:3750**

**Kaiba:3500**

Kaiba, not liking the fact that his strongest monster was destroyed growled and drew he then activated his pot of greed and smirked at what he had drew, knowing that he couldn't block this.

"I activate Enemy Controller and take control of your Malefic Truth Dragon and then I activate Megamorph and increase its Attack Points to 10,000 and next I attack you with it!" Kaiba shouted.

"Kasha smirked as he activated his face down.

**Kasha:3750**

**Kaiba:0**

Kaiba not understanding what had happened looked and saw a Magic Cylinder Card facing him and he realized that he had forgotten Kasha's face down.

"Whoa… that guy just defeated Kaiba!" Yugi stated.

_**With Stephan and Mee**_

Stephan and Mee were walking around when they bumped into the Paradox Brothers. When challenged they were easily defeated via Exodia. Where they were you might ask? They were in a small town in northern Mississippi.

_**With Jonas and Brenda**_

Jonas and Brenda had hotwired a Lamborghini Gelato with NOS on it and were driving down the interstate evading cops left and right and generally having a good time especially since one of them, Jonas, was using an Exodia deck and the other, Brenda, was using a Malefic Deck. How where they evading them you might ask? Well… they were dueling them and defeating them of course.

_**Back with Kasha and Yukiko**_

"How?" Joey asked only for Kasha to glare and say," I am a friend of not only you but also Maximillion Pegasus Crawford. It was needed that I have these three Blue-Eyes White Dragons for the soul purpose of my Malefic Deck."

They nodded at that for it made some sense.

"My my! What a sight! My new friend who was just registered too duel this morning has already defeated Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp? Interesting!" a happy and yet familiar voice sounds.

"Pegasus. What are you doing here?" Tea asked.

"Relax! I'm here to offer a place in my new tournament to Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor, to you, and to one Rebecca Hawkins… is she here?" Pegasus asked in which there came a squeal of tires and a blur and soon there Rebecca was saying how much she had missed her 'boyfriend' Yugi.

Kasha noticed how much Tea was glaring at Rebecca at the moment and could only guess that they were both in love with the boy and the way Yugi was always close to Tea, he could only assume that he was in love with her.

"We heard about your new Duelist Kingdom Tournament… when is it held?" Mai asked.

"In one month, just enough time for you guys to gain experience and for school to let out for summer for a week!" Pegasus said.

They nodded and Pegasus handed them their gauntlets their star chips and their two cards they'll need if they get into the finals.

When asked who was participating, he responded with that there was going to be over 10,000 people. Including Bandit Keith, Mako Tsunami, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, and even the Paradox Brothers.

They even would be putting their 3 rarest cards on the line.

Yugi looked worried at that because that meant that he would have to put up his Egyptian God Cards on the line. Joey looked worried because he had to put up his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, his Gearfrieds as well. Kaiba looked worried because then he would have to put up his Pyramid of Light, His Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, and his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Mai looked worried because that meant her Harpies.

Devlin was well Devlin.

Rebecca was worried because well… everyone else was.

Kasha smirked because he would use his Exodia deck to get into the finals and then use his Bitch Slifer deck.

He smirked because he knew that if needed they could always win in the end.

_**That Night**_

Kasha was going through his Bitch Slifer deck when he came across 2 cards that he didn't recognize…. One was the Illegal Unsealing of Yokai and the other was Juugobi no Ookami. It was Juugobi no Ookami that caught his attention. It was a ritual monster that had an incredible effect.

Once summoned, your opponents monsters can't attack for 3 turns, it was unaffected by your opponent's Spells, Traps, and Monsters effects. For every card in both graveyards and in both duelists hands, it gains a 1000 boost to both its ATK and DEF. Things like Megamorph, that raises its Attack Points do double what they usually do and the limitation is destroyed. (Example: To use Megamorph to double your monster's attack points your life points must be less than your opponents. Thus meaning that the need for your life points to be less than your opponent to double its attack is null. Also meaning that instead of doubling the attack points of Juugobi no Ookami, it quadruples it.)Here's the real kicker too, damage to your opponent (no matter what type) is doubled. It had a grand total of 15,000 attack points and 15,000 defense points already.

He looked at the Ritual and saw that it only needed for him to need to banish 1 card to the graveyard.

He then asked Yukiko if he could look through her deck and when she complied he found Illegal Release of Yokai and Juuyonbi no Ookami. It's effect was exactly like Juugobi no Ookami except it had 14,000 attack and defense points. He then read the Ritual card only to find it to be the exact same.

'_Something tells me that we are going to be needing these cards someday.'_ Kasha thought as he gave her back her cards and told her of his discovery and she asked if they should contact the others to find out if they got ones like that and Kasha shook his head and replied that it would be unnecessary and that they would find out at the island.

They then fell asleep not knowing what would be in store for them the next day when they awoke.

_**1 month later**_

Kasha and the others boarded their ferry to Duelist Kingdom. There they met Weevil Underwood whom tried to throw Kasha's Malefic Deck into the ocean until Jonas punched his lights out. Rex was spying on the shower for the girls until Yukiko went in there and kicked him in his manhood making him stumble and nearly drop his deck into the ocean as well. When they arrived to the island Kasha asked Jonas, Brenda, Stephan and Mee if they found any weird cards in their decks and Mee showed the card Juusanbi no Tora, Jonas showed the Juunniibi no Oni, Brenda showed the Juuichibi no Orochi, and Stephan showed the Juubi no Karasu. They walked 3 steps when Weevil Underwood challenged Kasha to a duel, which he smirked and accepted getting out his Malefic Deck out of his pitch black card holdster. Then they started and Yukiko showed them a coin and flipped it with Weevil calling Heads, much like Kaiba did. It ended up being Tails.

"I'll go first… prepare yourself Weevil! You have no honor for you cheat!" Kasha stated as he drew 6 cards and Weevil drew 5.

**Kasha: 8000**

**Weevil: 8000**

"Heh… I activate Terraforming which allows me to bring a field spell to the field and I choose Malefic World! Next I banish My Cyber End Dragon to summon my Malefic Cyber End Dragon! Next I throw down a face down and activate my Field Barrier Spell Card and end my turn" Kasha called out, loving the fact that he has a powerful monster on the first turn and that if it is destroyed he can bring out an even stronger monster.

On the field

**Kasha: Malefic Cyber End Dragon 4000/2800**

**1 face-down card in the Spell and Trap Card Zone and Field Barrier**

**1 Field Spell: Malefic World.**

**Weevil: None.**

Weevil was scared so bad right now that he almost pissed his pants and drew a card and smirked.

"I summon Petite Moth and equip it with Cocoon of Evolution! Next I activate the spell card Insect Barrier and the trap card DNA Surgery! Insect is what I choose of course! Then I end my turn!" Weevil stated.

Kasha drew and smiled.

"I throw down a face down and activate my face down which is called Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror!" Kasha yelled.

"Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror? What is that?" Weevil asked.

"Heh… Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror is a Trap that negates all effects of DARK type monsters and _all _Malefics are of the DARK attribute. Now I can have more than one on my field!" Kasha claimed.

Weevil nearly pissed himself once more before he remembered his Insect Barrier and the fact that his DNA Surgery makes every monster on the field an Insect.

Then Kasha smiled once more and said," I end my turn."

Weevil just drew a card and ended his turn, just waiting for the 6 turn wait for his Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth to take to the field.

Kasha smirked even more as he then activated his field spells effect and through that summoned out a Malefic Rainbow Dragon.

On the Field

**Kasha: Malefic Cyber End Dragon 4000/2800 Malefic Rainbow Dragon 4000/0**

**2 cards… Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror and Field Barrier**

**1 Field Spell: Malefic World**

**Weevil: Petit Moth with Cocoon of Evolution equipped 300/2200**

**2 cards in the Spell and Trap Card Zone; DNA Surgery and Insect Barrier.**

**4 turns to go**

Weevil simply drew another card and ended his turn once more.

Kasha drew and placed a card face down and ended.

**2 Turns to go**

Weevil smiled intensely as he drew and smiled for it was a card that he loved.

Kasha drew and placed another card face down and ended.

**0 Turns to go**

Weevil summoned up his Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth and cackled out loud!  
" I next equip it with LV2 Power Boost to increase its attack points to 4700! Then I equip it with both Laser Cannon Armor and Insect Armor with Laser Cannon! Increasing its attack point to 5700!"

Then Weevil sent the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth to attack Kasha's Malefic Rainbow Dragon when all of the sudden Kasha says," Reveal Trap Card!"

Then Weevil got scared.

**Kasha: 8000**

**Weevil: 3300**

Weevil was confused until he saw Kasha's trap card which was a Magic Cylinder.

Weevil growled and began to wonder what Kasha's other trap was.

"Shall I end this?" Kasha asked.

Weevil got kinda scared when he asked that and Kasha played Heavy Storm destroying his things and leaving only Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth and Malefic Cyber End Dragon out on the field.

Then he sent out his Malefic Cyber End to destroy the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth.

**Kasha: 8000**

**Weevil: 2800**

Kasha smirked even more as he ended his turn by placing another face down.

Weevil was scared shitless at this moment.

He looked at his hand and drew and growled in defeat making Kasha smirk.

"I use the spell card Monster Reborn! To revive your Malefic Rainbow Dragon and attack your monster with it!"

Or at least that was his plan and when Malefic Rainbow Dragon didn't come out onto the field he yelled," HEY! WHAT GIVES?"

"Malefics can't be revived at all! They can only be summoned via by sacrificing their counter parts.

Weevil's eyes widened as Kasha sent his Cyber End Dragon to finish the duel.

**Kasha:8000**

**Weevil: 0**

_What other challenging duels await Kasha and the others? Will Brenda and Jonas ever get together? What about Kasha and Yukiko? Will they ever be together? Will Stephan and Mee ever find girlfriends? Find out next time on __**Yu-Gi-Oh Make Way for the Interdimensional Champions!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Rex Raptor's Funeral?

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Make Way for the Interdimensional Champions!**_

_What if 6 people from our world were somehow transported to the Yu-Gi-Oh verse after Atem and Yugi were done with their duel where Atem lost? This is their story._

_**Chapter 2 Rex Raptor's Funeral?**_

Rex Raptor having seen Weevil Underwood defeated was beside himself. Weevil was, to him, a formidable opponent and that guy was toying with him! He could tell just by watching him!

He went up to Kasha and yelled," HEY! YOU HAVE NO HONOR FOR TOYING AROUND WITH WEEVIL LIKE THAT!"

Yukiko stepped in and said," Shut up and duel."

"Fine, but once I defeat you I'm going after your boyfriend over there." Rex stated firmly.

Kasha and Yukiko blushed and Stephan watched Yukiko reach into her white deck holdster and knew she was going to use Exodia.

Kasha showed them a coin and flipped it and Rex called tails and it ended up being heads.

"I'll go first… you won't last anyway." Yukiko said as she drew 6 cards whilst Rex Raptor drew 5 cards.

Then Yukiko summoned up a Cyber Valley in attack mode and placed down a face down and equipped it with Broken Bamboo Sword and activated Golden Bamboo Sword and she drew 2 cards. She then smirked as she then activated Heart of the Underdog.

As of this moment she had 2 pieces of Exodia.

Rex not knowing about Cyber Valley's ability summoned up his Two-Headed King Rex and attacked her Cyber Valley.

Yukiko smirked and activated her ability and banished Cyber Valley, ending the Battle Phase and also negating the attack, and drew 1 card from her deck.

Rex was curious on how she could do that and when asked all she said that it was an ability of Cyber Valley.

**Yukiko: 8000**

**Rex Raptor: 8000**

Yukiko then summoned Battle Footballer in defense mode and then activated Heart of the Underdog's ability and drew one more after revealing Gem-Knight Sapphire and then she ended her turn after drawing once more.

On the field

**Yukiko: Battle Footballer 1000/2100 (equipped with Broken Bamboo Sword)**

**1 card in the Spell and Trap Card Zone Heart of the Underdog.**

**Rex Raptor: Two-Headed King Rex 1600/1200**

Rex Raptor was furious that she was winning and she wasn't even trying.

He then growled as he destroyed her Battle Footballer, having sacrificed his Two-Headed King Rex for Guardian Grarl. And then he sent it to attack in which she promptly sent it to the graveyard.

She then drew then showed another normal monster and continued to draw, for she had drawn more normal monsters, before she smirked and showed Rex, The Five Pieces of Exodia.

**Yukiko:8000**

**Rex: 0**

Whereas Kasha got Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, Insect Queen, and Insect Barrier; Yukiko got Super Conductor Tyranno, His Ultimate Tyranno, and his Black Tyranno.

They also had 3 gold star chips with only 5 days left to get the other 16. They then began to duel more opponents with them coming out on top every time. By the time the 3rd day came around they had 17 gold star chips, having fought night hunters off with extreme skill. They were passing by a lake when they heard a familiar voice scream and they instantly ran to the voice and saw a giant man of approximately 7'9" holding Rex by his throat and was laughing.

"What are you doing to Rex?" Kasha asked.

"He lost his star chips to me. I am now kicking him off of this island." The man said.

"Duel me for the same amount of star chips he lost to you." Kasha said reaching behind him to grab his deck out of his red deck holdster.

The man laughed and said," Kid, you are one courageous punk! Fine! He lost 7 star chips to me! Now then… Let's duel!"

**Kasha: 8000**

**Jerk:8000**

Yukiko showed them a coin and the guy said that there was no need and that he would let the 'little boy' go first.

Kasha smirked knowing that the man was an idiot.

"Fine… but it is your funeral… I activate Wave-Motion Cannon! Next I activate Infinite Cards and Heart of the Underdog! Next I summon Destiny HERO Defender in defense mode and end my turn by activating his special ability! You have to draw once more during your Standby phases." Kasha stated.

The man smiled and set a monster face down and activated his Swords of Revealing Light Magic Card.

Kasha simply shrugged. He would attack after the 3 turns were over.

Kasha then drew and grinned and placed a card face down.

The man drew and then drew once more when Kasha activated his trap card, Appropriate making him draw 2 cards.

The man growled and summoned out his Spirit Reaper in attack mode.

Kasha smiled and summoned out his Battle Footballer and ended his turn.

Then the man was knew what he was planning with those Defense type monsters.

"You're gonna Tribute Summon." The man said.

"That's right… what's your name?" Kasha asked.

"PaniK." The man stated.

"Well… it's your turn PaniK… Don't forget to draw again so I can draw 2." Kasha said firmly.

The man drew twice so that Kasha drew twice making him smile even more. As the Swords of Revealing Light only had one more of his turns to go.

PaniK then placed a face down and ended his turn.

Kasha drew and revealed it to be a normal monster only to draw the card he was looking for.

"Next turn is your down fall." Kasha said as he summoned his Gem-Knight Sapphire in defense mode.

"Whatever kid… I activate my Swords of Concealing Light magic card now that m Swords of Revealing Light are gone!" PaniK yelled.

"My turn! I sacrifice my 3 monsters to summon…. Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

PaniK's eyes widened at that and was scared shitless.

**Kasha:8000**

**PaniK: 8000**

One the Field

**Kasha: Slifer the Sky Dragon 7000/7000**

**Heart of the Underdog, Appropriate, Infinite Cards, and Wave Motion Cannon in the Spell and Trap Card Zones.**

**PaniK: Spirit Reaper 300/200**

**Swords of Concealing Light 1 left**

Kasha smiled at his fearful expression and then activated his Spells effect reducing his life points by 5000 points and then he attacked with Slifer The Sky Dragon.

**Kasha: 8000**

**PaniK: 0**

Kasha then kicked PaniK in the balls and grabbed his 7 star chips and PaniK's and then gave the 7 that he had won to Rex Raptor and told him to hurry up before the 5th day came along.

Kasha then looked over at PaniK's wrist and saw multiple star chips on it and smirked as he grabbed them all and filled his slot and Yukiko's along with enough for Stephan, Jonas, Brenda, and Mee if they needed it.

(I know what you're gonna say my fans! However, since Slifer the Sky Dragon is an Egyptian God Card, it is immune to Swords of Concealing Light. In fact it is immune to most Spells, Traps, and Monster Effects.)

He then walked over to Rex Raptor and told him that if he so much as told anyone about the fact that he had an Egyptian God Card then he would strangle him with his own intestines after having cut them out with a rusty spoon and then when he was unconscious from lack of oxygen and pain, he would stitch him back together with a poisoned dull pin and the string would be made from metal shavings from Stephan's machete.

Rex immediately turned to pale what that it looked like he was a ghost and then he nodded so fast that it seemed that his head would fall off.

Kasha and Yukiko then entered the finals as Stephan and Mee came out of a cave looking peeved.

"Hey! What's up?" Kasha asked.

"We just met the Paradox brothers and they pissed us off!" Mee yelled.

"Oh… Sorry to hear that… I had PaniK." Kasha stated.

Then Jonas and Brenda showed up carrying a giant fish behind them. Kasha smiled at the sight of the fish, for he had nothing to eat for the entire time they were there, and judging by the looks of his friends, so were they.

Yukiko smiling at the love of her life, who knew nothing of the sort, whilst preparing a fire and a few herbs.

They then cooked the fish whilst discussing whether or not they should use their Tailed Beast Cards or not, and whether or not to incorporate them into their other decks. They eventually decided to add them to their Malefic Decks and make it to where they could have it.

Kasha grinned having such a shit eating grin that it wasn't funny in the least.

Soon, around the 4th Day Seto Kaiba showed up with Joey Wheeler, Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner and the rest of the gang showed up and Kasha asked," Hey guys! What took you so long?"

Kaiba just growled menacingly at Kasha which he promptly gave him the middle finger salute.

Then to everyone's amazement, Marik, Ishizu, Bandit Keith, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Dartz, Von Schroeder, Bakura, a boy in a red jacket, a boy in a black jacket, a boy in a blue jacket, and 2 boys in a yellow jacket of all things.

(A/N: Can anyone guess who they are without cheating?)

Kasha smirked at them and the boy in the red jacket bowed before Yugi and thanked him for the Winged Kuriboh card that he had given him.

Yugi said that it was pleasure to help young duelists reach the top of their potential.

Then they put in their 20 Star chips and entered the arena for the semifinals.

Then Pegasus came out and smiled and said," My my! What a crowd I have this time! I have an idea! How about we make it a Team Duel! One side duels one another… Pick your representatives and pick a number out of this box!

Yugi went up and got a 3, Marik went next and got a 4, Stephan went up and got the number 1, and the boy in black got the number 2.

"Well well well! This interesting! This is a Team Battle Royal! Good luck!" Pegasus said as they all got into their rooms and they went to sleep, except Kasha and the others whom were adding the Tailed Beast Cards to their Malefic Decks, With the Exception of Kasha and Stephan whom put them in their God deck.

_**The Next Day**_

They awoke and assumed their positions and Kasha wished everyone luck.

Kaiba yelled that he didn't need luck along with the boy in black, whom everyone found out's name was Chazz.

Yugi, Joey, Jaden, and Bastian said thank you and the others on the other team remained silent with the exception of Marik and Ishizu whom nodded in appreciation.

Pegasus then came out and told them to think up their team names.

Once everyone agreed on their team names they told him and begun their duel with everyone giving Kasha and his team the first move.

**Team from Hell: 48000**

**Team Savior: 48000**

**Team Element Level: 48000**

**Team Intimidation: 48000**

Kasha smiled and asked his team who wanted to go first and they all said that they didn't care so he opted to go first.

He drew 6 cards and smiled He then set three cards in the back field and summoned out Destiny HERO Defender in defense mode.

He then smiled as he then activated his Burden of the Mighty and Infinite Cards and ended his turn.

On the Field

**Team for Hell: Destiny HERO Defender 100/2700**

_(Your opponent draws one card for every one of his/her standby phases that this card is on the field in defense mode.)_

**3 set cards in the Spell and Trap Card Zone and Burden of the Mighty and Infinite Cards.**

Chazz opted to second and drew making Kasha activate his Appropriate when he drew once more due to the effect of Destiny HERO Defender and then summoned out his Armed Dragon LV 3 and activated Level Up to send it to the graveyard to summon Armed Dragon LV5

He then discarded a card opening them up for an attack making Kasha activate one of his Traps which was a Draining Shield.

**Team from Hell: 50400**

**Team Savior: 48000**

**Team Element Level: 48000**

**Team Intimidation: 48000**

Chazz growled and ended his turn. Kaiba opted to go next and brought out his Blue-Eyes White Dragon the same way he did in his duel against Kasha and sent it to attack them only for Kasha to use a Magic Cylinder and redirect the attack to Team Intimidation.

**Team from Hell: 50400**

**Team Savior: 48000**

**Team Element Level: 48000**

**Team Intimidation: 45000**

Marik laughed at the sheer exhilarating feel this duel had for him and then he summoned Goblin Attack Force and attacked Team from Hell only for Kasha to activate another Draining Shield.

**Team from Hell: 52700**

**Team Savior: 48000**

**Team Element Level: 48000**

**Team Intimidation: 45000**

Then it was Stephan's turn and he summoned up a Jack's Knight and then he activated his favorite Card, Lightning Vortex, opening everyone up for an attack and he chose to attack Team Intimidation before placing a card face down in the Spell and Trap Card Zone.

**Team from Hell: 52700**

**Team Savior: 48000**

**Team Element Level: 48000**

**Team Intimidation: 43100**

**Marik and his team then knew that Team from Hell were singling his team out so that they would have a much easier time. Then it was Jaden Yuki's turn. He drew and Summoned out his Elemental Hero Avian and sent it to attack Team Intimidation making everyone look at him like he was stupid before the teams life points dropped.**

**Team from Hell: 52700**

**Team Savior: 48000**

**Team Element Level: 48000**

**Team Intimidation: 42100**

**Then Yugi took his turn and chose to summon Big Shield Guardna in defense mode and set a face down and ended his turn.**

**Then it was Ishizu's turn.**

**She chose to summon out Seven Colored Fish in defense mode and ended he turn. That was when Yukiko smiled and activated her Malefic World Field Spell. Then she sent her Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the banished pile, making Kaiba furious, and summoned Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon and then set a card face down. Then Kasha discussed with Stephan only for him to agree and Kasha sacrificed Jack's Knight to activate his spell card, Illegal Unsealing of Yokai. Pegasus's eyes widened as he saw that card being played.**

**Yugi, having no idea what that card did, could only watch in amazement as a seal appeared and was being broken by an electrically charged twister and out of that twister arose a beast like no one had ever seen. Juugobi no Ookami has made an appearance. Then a dark energy surrounded the area, for a Shadow Game had begun the losers must go about their everyday lives forever, with no changes or anything. The Winner? Ultimate Glory.**

**Team from Hell: 52700**

**Team Savior: 48000**

**Team Element Level: 48000**

**Team Intimidation: 42100**

On the Field

**Team from Hell: Juugobi no Ookami 140,000/140,000 (Effect)**

**Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500**

**1 Spell and Trap Cards.**

**Team Savior: Blue-Eyes White Dragon 3000/2500**

**Big Shield Guardna 100/2600**

**1 Spell and Trap Card**

**Team Element Level: Armed Dragon LV5 2400/1700**

**Element HERO Avian 1000/1000**

**None in the Spell and Trap Card field**

**Team Intimidation: Seven Colored Fish 1800/800**

**None in the Spell and Trap Card Zones.**

**Then Bastion chose to take his turn and activated his Bonding of H****2****O and sacrificed 2 Hydrogeddons and an Oxygeddon to summon out his Ultimate Monster, Water Dragon He then activated his own field Spell, destroying Malefic World. That Field Spell was Umi.**

**Next he sent Water Dragon to attack Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon only for it to be diverted via, Magic Cylinder and it hit Team Intimidation.**

**Team from Hell: 52700**

**Team Savior: 48000**

**Team Element Level: 48000**

**Team Intimidation: 39100**

Kasha smiled as he knew that even one mess up on the opposite team would spell instant win… in fact, that was all he could do was win.

Joey took his turn and summoned out his Red-Eyes Black Dragon in defense mode to make sure that he didn't cause his team to lose.  
Weevil took his turn and smirked as set a card face down and ended much to the shock of his teammates.

Mee took his turn and smiled as he summoned out Malefic Rainbow Dragon making mostly everyone piss themselves at the sight. Then he asked Kasha if he could use Juugobi for an attack to which Kasha said that he may.

Mee attacked with Juugobi to take out Weevil which ended up being Draining Shield which went right through it, ending them from the tournament.

**Team from Hell: 52700**

**Team Savior: 48000**

**Team Element Level: 48000**

**Team Intimidation: 0**

Then Marik bowed and thanked them for the surprisingly fun duel.

Bakura having seen a whole team defeated by a single monster he literally wanted to stop being his evil self.

He then summoned out his Battle Footballer in defense mode.

Mai took her turn and summoned out her Harpy Lady and smiled at Bakura only for him to growl back at her before he remembered who's turn it was.

Brenda smiled and activated her Field Spell Malefic World and summoned her own Malefic Rainbow Dragon and activated Yukiko's facedown which turned out to be Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror.

They then went after his team with Juugobi no Ookami and then they all sacrificed their monsters to summon out Juuyonbi no Ookami, Juusanbi no Tora, Juuniibi no Saru, Juuichibi no Oni and Juubi no Orochi.

The only ones left in the tournament were Yugi's team and Kasha's team. It was also Yugi's team's turn. Duke Devlin then summoned out his Gora Turtle hoping that it would keep them safe, especially since it was in defense mode. He then changed Blue-Eyes White Dragon to defense mode as well.

Kasha then took his turn and smiled and symmetrically destroyed their monsters and took out their life points.

Pegasus then began to clap aloud and Kasha grinned and walked over to Yugi and extended his hand and said," Good game! I had loads of fun!"

Yugi smiled and accepted the handshake.

It was on that day that they became friends and allies.


End file.
